


Ready to Comply

by Gemini_Wilson_2001



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Doesn’t follow canon very much, F/M, Pain, so much pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Wilson_2001/pseuds/Gemini_Wilson_2001
Summary: Kalina Dianne Barnes. The Raven. At age 15 she commits her first assassination. After that she goes down in history.





	1. Ready to Comply

###  **1948**

It was dark… There was blood everywhere… So much blood… and the three-year-old knew exactly who that blood belonged to. Not far from where the purpled eyed toddler was cowering in a corner lay the two mangled and bloodied bodies of her mother and father. Standing over them was a man dressed all in black except for the silver arm that was splattered in blood. The man looked towards the sobbing three-year-old and started towards her. He dropped to one knee in front of her, holding out his real hand, not the metal one, to the girl. She cowered away from him, staring at the blood splattering his metal arm. The man finally spoke.

 

“Come with me kid. I can protect you.” His voice was gruff from disuse but it was gentle. The girl looked up at him and bright purple eyes met silvery blue. The girl, fearing for her life nodded and took his hand. Sealing her fate.

###  **1950**

_ Kalina Barnes _ .  _ Kali _ .  _ Kid _ .  _ Burden _ .  _ Experiment 0245 _ . All these names that each different person in the base called her. Her favourite was Kali. The man called her that. He didn’t like calling her Experiment 0245 or anything else. He liked calling her Kali. He liked keeping her close. Kalina liked being around him. He promised to protect her and he did his best.

 

“Experiment 0245. We have another procedure to do. The Soldier will bring you to the labs,” The mean man in the white coat said to the girl, now 5 years old. The man, who was actually called Bucky Barnes as Kalina found out a few months ago, picked her up and carried her to the labs. Kalina held on tight to him. She knew he had killed her parents but he protected her and treated her like his child. When he set her down on the cold metal slab he pressed a soft kissed to the top of her head. He stepped away after brushing a strand of her hair from her face. The mean man in the white coat stepped over to her and pushed her to lay back on the metal slab. He slid a needle into her arm, holding her down with a hand on her chest. Everything started going dark and fuzzy… she hated this part. She fought against the man’s hold as she slipped into unconsciousness.

 

###  **1991**

Kalina Barnes was 15… well she looked 15 anyway. Bucky had just returned from his first failed mission. When he had returned Kalina was pulled from her cell and shoved into the electroshock chair. Everyone knew that the brainwashing didn’t work on her… but it made her words stick.. She bit down hard on the mouth guard as the shocks to her brain started… She head the words as they were read out… Kalina struggled against the dark presence in her mind that was trying to take over. She didn’t stand a chance… The thing that was nicknamed  _ The Raven _ shoved Kalina back into the back of her mind. When she opened her eyes it wasn’t Kalina looking back at her SO… It was The Raven. “Ворон?” The Raven looked up at him. “Готов к выполнению”

 

**Готов к выполнению**

**Ready to Comply**


	2. I swear (author note)

Hey guys. Quick note. This story is still in the works. The next chapter is just taking forever. Plus I have heaps of stuff going on irl. My 18th birthday is on May 4th so imma be plastered that night. Probably. Anyway. I promise the next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Fight

**1991**

Raven had decided she didn’t want to do this mission, it was beneath her apparently. So Kalina was left to do this particular mission… ‘More of a punishment’ according to the scientists.

 

Kalina hid behind a tree, tears in her eyes as her target’s car approached. She ran out in front of the car and stopped in the middle of the road, staring at the passengers with wide, teary, frightened eyes. Howard Stark pulled a sharp turn to miss the girl and ended up crashing into a pole. The man forced himself out of the car as Kalina approached. He looked up at her as she stood over him.

 

“I don’t want to do this…” She mumbled to him. “But I have too…” Howard stared at her, at the HYDRA patch on her uniform’s shoulder.

 

“What’s your name…” He croaked, taking one of her hands in his. Kalina looked at his bloodied hands, confused by the touch.

 

“Kalina… Kalina Barnes…” Howard gave her a soft smile and brushed her black hair out of her face.

 

“This is not your fault… This is not on you.” He insisted. “Just make it quick.” He released Kalina’s hands and nodded to her, sitting back against the side of his wrecked car as Kalina reached out and snapped his neck. The girl moved the billionaire’s body back into the front seat of the car. Kalina moved around the car to the passenger side. Maria Stark looked up at the purple eyed girl, pity in her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry…” Kalina whispered as she reached out and got ready to snap the woman’s neck.

 

“Don’t be. I can see your remorse…” Kalina felt tears well in her eyes as she quickly wrenched the woman’s head to a 90 degree angle, breaking her neck and leaving her in the car. The ‘assassin’ moved quickly, finding the case containing the Super Soldier Serum just as the Winter Soldier appeared on his motorcycle.

 

“Поехали.” The Soldier said gruffly as he shot the security camera, destroy the tape inside. Kalina climbed onto the back of the bike after securing the case on the back of it. Kalina was silent on the way back to the compound, as was the Soldier. Once they reached the compound her father was led away back to his cell while Kalina was taken to the labs… Again… She was immediately laid down on one of the beds as 5 of the next best spec ops personnel were led in.

 

The tallest one scoffed when he saw the purple eyed child lying on one of the gurneys.

 

“Her? I thought you were getting the best of the best!” He snorted. The head lab tech glared at him.

 

“She is the best. And with this serum she will be better than all of you could hope to be. Now. Go to your assigned rooms. We will be with you momentarily.” The clear dismissal to the spec ops personnel was actually listened too, to Kalina’s surprise.

 

“Sir. Why is she being left here?” One of the lab techs asked.

 

“Because she will need more watching and care than the others. I don’t care if the others die. This one is to survive.” The head lab tech lightly stroked Kalina’s hair as one of his assistants walked over with the serum set up in an IV drip. “You will be our true pride… Kalina Barnes…” he whispered to her as the needle was inserted into her arm. “You will be the best HYDRA has to offer…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. Just a couple of things:
> 
> 1) I am using Google Translate to get the translations of things. I apologise for any mistakes in advance.
> 
> 2) This story will contain torture and death and it may contain other stuff. Kalina’s story is dark and full of pain. I will warn you when particularly hard to read parts are coming up though so that you can skip it if you want.


	4. Blood

**2005**

 

Watch them. They had told her… don’t let them out of your sight… her orders were clear. Follow the family back to their home and find out the little secret that their country was keeping. Simple enough…

 

Well. It would have been if a group of Mafia hitmen hadn’t completely threw the plan off the rails…

 

“Okay then… plan B…” Kalina growled, yanking her earpiece out and crushing it under her foot as she knocked an arrow and let it fly at the hitmen attacking the Royal Family of Wakanda. The 6 year old Princess, Shuri, screamed as a man fell dead in front of her with an arrow in his throat. There were too many men for Kalina to be able to get them all from the roof without hitting her actual targets… the assassin groaned and yanked the HYDRA patches off her uniform before she leapt off the roof, pulling one of her dual katanas from the sheath strapped to her back as she landed crouching in front of the family.

 

“Boo.” The dark grin on the assassin’s face had the hitmen backing up in terror as she leapt gracefully at them, cutting three men down in the blink of an eye before anyone could move to attack her.

 

The fight was quick and bloodied. One guy managed to run the assassin through with her own katana (which earned him a dagger to the top of his skull). Once the last man dropped Kalina allowed herself a moment to rest, dropping her katanas and pressing her hand to the steadily bleeding wound in her stomach.

 

“Oh! Child your are bleeding!” The Queen gasped, approaching the girl who had saved her family from certain death.

 

“Я в порядке, Ваше Величество…” Kalina insisted in a weak voice. The King frowned in confusion, approaching the assassin also.

 

“We do not understand you child… do you speak English…?” King T’Chaka asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

 

“I… yes… I said I was fine… I have experienced worse injuries…” the girl attempted a bow to the King and Queen but lost her balance as her head spun from blood loss. Kalina groaned, sinking to her knees as standing became too much for her body.

 

She vaguely heard speaking as a coat was draped around her slim form and she was lifted into someone’s arms but her tired mind couldn’t make sense of the sounds she was hearing. The weakened assassin simply allowed herself to be carried away, slipping into unconsciousness quickly.

 

_ Wakanda _

 

It was hours later and she still hadn’t woken up. Shuri and T’Challa were both growing impatient and worried. The doctors had said that the if girl, who looked to be about 15 maybe 16, didn’t wake up within a day she likely wouldn’t wake at all. Shuri claimed that she had seen the girl’s hand move more than an hour ago but T’Challa was beginning to think that it was simply his little sister willing herself to see that her saviour was alive. The King and Queen were in a meeting about the clearly European teenager and what was going to happen to her…

 

“T’Challa. Walk with me, My son.” King T’Chaka called to his eldest child from the doorway of the laboratory.

 

T’Challa nodded and followed his father silently through the halls of the palace, waiting for the King to speak.

 

“The Council are insisting that the girl be imprisoned and interrogated. Your mother has refused their requests and is in the process of making the girl a Wakandan citizen. I am wary about doing this without knowing anything about this girl but I have a feeling about this girl. And I believe it is a good feeling.” The King explained as they walked together in a large circle before coming to a stop outside the laboratory again. “When the girl is awake send for myself and your mother.” T’Chaka rested a hand on T’Challa’s shoulder before he turned and left.

 

It was several hours before the dark haired European woke up. She was disoriented and frightened when she woke to the sound of beeping machines and unfamiliar voices.

 

“Brother! She’s awake!” Kalina was incredibly confused at the sound of a 6-year-old girl’s voice. The assassin turned her head to look towards the sound and was met with the Prince and Princess of Wakanda standing over her watching her with pensive excitement.

 

“Good Afternoon. How are you feeling?” The Prince asked as he helped the disoriented girl to sit up. Kalina rubbed her forehead in pain as she processed his words and came up with a response to him.

 

“Mein Kopf tut weh, aber sonst geht es mir gut. Wo bin ich?” Kalina seemed unaware that she wasn’t actually speaking English.

 

“Do you do that often?” The little Princess asked curiously, tilting her head at the assassin sitting in front of her.

 

“Shuri…” T’Challa admonished quietly.

 

“Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst, Prinzessin. Was bin ich... oh…” Realisation dawned on Kalina and she shook her head and huffed out a laugh at herself. “My apologies, Princess. I didn’t realize what I was doing… I usually stick to Russian when I accidentally switch languages. Occasionally Latin or Scandinavian. But not German… How very odd…” Kalina mused to herself. “And to answer your question.” She looked up at T’Challa and smiled. “I am fine. My head is hurting a little but I am otherwise unharmed. I did ask where we are. I am… unsettled by the new, unfamiliar surroundings…” T’Challa smiled softly at her words.

 

“Welcome to Wakanda. Do you have a name?” He asked her politely.

 

“Kalina. Kalina Barnes.” The assassin looked around at the lab. “This is incredible… all this… all this tech… I thought Wakanda was a poor country.” She looked at the Prince and Princess in confusion.

 

“That is what we want the world to believe, Mtoto.” She turned to meet the eyes of King T’Chaka, surprised she hadn’t seen him coming.

 

“I have not been a child for a very long time, Ukuu wako.” Kalina responded politely, grief and pain in her eyes.

 

“I don’t understand. You barely look 15.” T’Challa commented, frowning in utter confusion. Kalina smiled dryly.

 

“I was born in 1945. In 1948 my mama and papa were killed and I was kidnapped by the assumed destroyed Nazi Science Division… Hydra…” the look of shock on King T’Chaka’s face was clear, as was the look of fear on T’Challa’s. “I swear I don’t want to be what they have trained me to be. Nor was I sent to kill you. I promise I will never tell anyone about this place… but somewhere as technologically advanced and clearly rich in vibranium should be a well kept secret…” her voice trailed off as she bowed her head. “I am an assassin and spy by trade… my job was to follow you and inform HYDRA about anything interesting that I find… their torture is practically useless on me by this point… and they are not desperate enough for information yet that they would damage anyone else for me to tell them…” she spoke softly, almost frightened of what would happen to her. “I saw you being attacked and I couldn’t let any of you die…” T’Challa stared at the purple eyed girl for a moment before looking up at his father.

 

“I believe she is telling the truth...” The young prince said to his father, who was studying the assassin carefully.

 

“I have already vouched for you to the council about you not being of Wakandan blood. You cannot stay here if you are indeed telling the truth. But you are too weak from your injuries to go back to your employers. How long was your mission supposed to last?” The King crossed his arms as he looked down at the girl.

 

“As long as I needed to gather information. HYDRA would not know if I lie about what I found. As long as I have evidence to back it up.” Kalina seemed confused by the King’s words and lack of violent reaction.

 

“You stood between my daughter and a bullet. For that I am eternally grateful. My wife has insisted that we take you in as an adopted child to protect you from those who would wish you dead. You needn’t fear my family as they are your family too, Mtoto.” T’Chaka gave the assassin a warm smile that confused the young assassin.

 

“Thank you… I… I am honoured…” Kalina bowed her head in thanks.

 

“T’Challa. Shuri. Make sure Kalina is properly dressed and give her a tour. She will be staying here until her wounds are fully healed and she has her strength back.” T’Chaka gave his two, now three, children warm smiles before he left to attend to his royal duties.

 

“Of course, father.” T’Challa grinned at Kalina and helped her off the bed. “Come. Let us get you dressed.” He and Shuri helped the weak girl stand and move towards the closet that held spare clothes in case of accidents in the lab.

 

“Thank… thank you so much…” Kali almost wept from how kindly she was being treated… she knew that this kindness would be the last she would feel for a while after returning to HYDRA… for now she would enjoy it… and maybe one day she could be free of HYDRA and return to Wakanda…

 

Maybe. It was a weak maybe… But it was hope nonetheless and Kalina was going to latch onto it like a magnet to metal...

**Author's Note:**

> Kalina is my own character. She changes drastically as the story progresses. This story is not for the faint of heart. Especially when it gets to Black Panther and Infinity War. Be prepared.


End file.
